Electrical switches especially those for controlling the operation of power tools are designed with care and precision and must meet a variety of official standards and requirements on, inter alia, performance, safety and durability.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved electrical switch assembly that is relatively more durable and yet remains functional viable and safe.